Il suono della canzone
by Ylenia's
Summary: Bella ha perseguido sus sueños y luchado por ellos durante toda su vida, mientras que Edward nació con su plan de futuro ya marcado sin contar con sus propios deseos. Un solo cruce de miradas despertará deseos e inquietudes que marcaran sus vidas a partir de ese momento.


Capítulo 1

BELLA POV

Desde que puedo recordar, la música ha formado parte de mi vida. Realmente, creo que siempre ha estado conmigo, acompañándome desde antes de mi nacimiento. Mi madre solía explicarme que siempre supo que tenía un don, uno que descubriría y potenciaría a lo largo de los años. Ella siempre tuvo la fe y la esperanza que siguiese sus pasos como bailarina profesional. Un sueño que se le truncó a la temprana edad de 27 años, cuando una pequeña rotura en la rodilla le impidió continuar su carrera artística. Pero por mucho que adorase contentarla, mis sueños no estaban enfocados en el baile, si no en la música. En cambio, mi padre, era un hombre compasivo y bondadoso cuyo sueño era que viviese mis propios sueños.

Tuve una infancia como cualquier otra niña de mi barrio hasta el día de mi tercer cumpleaños. Mi padre me había invitado a mi helado favorito en mi heladería favorita. Cuando de pronto, escuché a un hombre tocar un instrumento que hasta aquel momento jamás había visto, ahora sé que era un Saxofón. Me quedé tan prendada de la canción que sin darme cuenta me acerqué a él y empecé a balancear la cabeza al son de la música. No recuerdo que pasó con el helado, simplemente puedo recordar la cara de aquel hombre disfrutando de aquello que estaba haciendo. Cuando acabó la canción, mi padre se acercó.

Cielo, persigue tus sueños y lucha por aquello que te apasione. No dejes que los demás contaminen lo que eres y quién quieres ser.

En ese momento no entendí bien lo que quiso decir mi padre, pero sus palabras se quedaron gravadas a fuego en mi mente y en mi ser. Desgraciadamente, mi vida se truncaría a los pocos meses después de mi cumpleaños cuando un conductor borracho envistió el coche en el que mi madre y mi padre se encontraban camino a recogerme del colegio. Todavía recuerdo la cara de las maestras de preescolar cuando se acercaron a mí después de enterarse de la noticia y, de como aquel señor policía con bigote me abrazó cuando empecé a entender que no volvería a ver a mis padres nunca más. Afortunadamente, solo estuve durante dos meses en el orfanato y, no hubo un solo día en el que el señor policía con bigote no viniese a verme y a jugar conmigo. A los dos meses me encontraba en su casa, instalada y preparada para empezar mi nueva vida.

Charlie, que era su nombre, me acogió como si fuese su hija y dedicó todo su tiempo libre de los futuros años a hacerme feliz. La gran pasión de Charlie siempre ha sido su vieja guitarra. La gran mayoría de mis recuerdos es sentada en el suelo viendo como la afinaba y escuchándolo tocar. Aunque le supliqué en innumerables ocasiones que me dejase tocarla, el siempre me prometía que cuando fuese más grande haría de mí una gran guitarrista. Pero no pude esperar a hacerme grande y, un día mientras Charlie dormía en el sofá, después de comer, cogí su guitarra y sin hacer ruido me fui al garaje. Recuerdo como la acaricié y la olí antes de aventurarme a empezar a tocar sus cuerdas. Cuando hice sonar cada una de ellas me animé lentamente y recordando todo aquello que le había visto hacer a él muchas veces, empecé a tocar su canción favorita. No sé si fueron minutos u horas, pero sí que sé el sentimiento de poder que creció en mi interior. Me asusté al escuchar que alguien aplaudía detrás de mí.

Aquel momento marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida. A partir de aquel momento Charlie movió cielo, mar y tierra para que me aceptasen en alguna escuela de música, pero mi temprana edad hacía que todos rechazasen su petición. Hasta que un día un extraño sobre de color amarillo apareció en nuestro buzón. La escuela de música Juilliard había escuchado los rumores acerca de una pequeña niña con un extraordinario don para la música y decidieron darnos una oportunidad. De esta forma, pasé de ser una niña de 6 años de la escuela pública Park West, a la más joven estudiante de la escuela de música Juilliard.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Bella Swan y esta es mi historia.


End file.
